The confessions
by Chiera
Summary: Kagome writes a loveletter where she confesses her feelings.. But to whom is she writing? Miroku and Sango spend some time, dealing with their feelings for one another. Oneshots.
1. The confessions

**A/N** I don't know why this popped into my head. . I seriously don't. It's typical, not so original and well.. not so very good either.

Yet there's something I like in it.

And sorry for making characters OOC...

It's a oneshot. It ends there, where it ends. Liked it or not.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of it.

**The confessions**

_I started writing this to you, even knowing I'd probably never finish this. Knowing you wouldn't probably never even read this. But no, it does not matter. Everything's come to an end. My friends will never know what happened to me... How I was attacked... I feel a warm little stream of blood fleeing my body._

_Inuyasha_ _failed to protect me. Now he can freely be with his true love. You might wonder why I don't feel bitter after the way he has treated me, tossing me constantly aside for her sake. I don't love him anymore in that way. Now I love him as he would be my older brother._

_I once loved him. Loved him with all my heart, loved him so much it caused me pain. And all the time I knew. In my eyes he only saw Kikyo. She was the one who was holding his heart. I loved him... I loved him so much that I let him go._

_And then my heart chose another one. Yes, my heart chose you. I know this new love is even more painful, even more impossible than my love for Inuyasha. You won't care about my feelings. Even though Inuyasha loved someone else, unlike you, he at least was able to love. You're so cold and withdrawn. I doubt you'd be able to feel love.. Love is a human feeling.._

_I dream of sitting in your lap, leaning my back against your broad chest, your strong arm wrapped around my body. I know it's silly and stupid, not to mention impossible. You'd feel disgusted of touching me, yet alone touching me in such an intense way. I feel sad, desperate, pained. I know my dream will never come true. And yet my dream fills me with warmth, it makes my heart run and it makes me smile._

_If you would ever find out, I suppose you'd even hate me more. You'd despise me, a lowly pitiful human, feeling so strongly for you. I know I'm not worth you. I never said I would be. I'm so imperfect. It would never be the way I dream. I'm not that stupid that I would actually believe so. But I can't help my heart. I can't help my feelings. I've tried to fight back, God knows I have! But fighting against my heart is no use. It's such a stubborn one. So I go on, loving you with all my heart. Loving your broad shoulders. Loving your silver hair and amber eyes. Loving your profile, your withdrawn character. So many times I have pointed my arrow at you. So many times your claws have brushed against my skin, wanting to tear me into pieces. We're enemies. And I dream of being your lover._

_You might have been wandering my odd behaviour, when we met last time. Why I was standing there, rooted to my spot and staring at you, knowing I should aim my arrow at you, but knowing I couldn't lift up my hands. I couldn't bring myself to shooting an arrow at you, even when I knew such a petty thing would not harm you much. I was torn between my duty and my love._

_My love was stronger._

_I feel nothing. My hand still continues writing this. It has to. I feel the power leaving my body. I will not last for much longer. I will leave this world behind. It doesn't make me sad. What saddens me, is the fact that I will leave you behind. Ridiculous, isn't it? I'm sad to leave you behind, knowing you'd never answer to my feelings, only despise them.. Knowing it would never happen and it would just cause me more pain. One can not control one's feelings._

_It's peculiar, isn't it?_

_I feel my time coming closer to me. Good bye, my love... Good bye, Sesshoumaru..._

The taiyoukai of the western lands was wandering, like he always was. It was a pure coincidence – or maybe fate – that he found himself standing on the edge of that précis clearing. The thick smell of blood curled in his nostrils. There was a woman lying ahead. Out of interest, he walked over.

It was the miko.

Seriously wounded, already dead. Her tiny hand was holding tightly a piece of paper. He kneeled next to her. Carefully he unfolded her fingers, pulling the paper she was clinging to, to himself. He read it through.

The simple letter stirred something from inside him. There had been a creature who had sincerely cared for him, for the sake of himself? A creature who had fallen in love with him, even though the distance he was keeping to everyone. Even though his withdraw person.

He brushed her cheek with his long cold finger. She was still a little warm. And dead.

Tenseiga pulsed.

He could revive her.

But would he do that? _Why_ would he do that? Like she had said, living on would only caused her more pain, because he would never answer to her feelings.

But what, if he would? What if Sesshoumaru would learn he too would be able to love? Able to love this human, who had died, loving him.

Sesshoumaru drew out Tenseiga.

Kagome gasped for air. She was confused, what was going on? She remembered writing a letter. She remembered dying. Why was she now inhaling again? Was this the afterlife?

Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes.

Amber eyes were what met her shocked gaze. Amber eyes, which were intently staring at her deep blue ones. She felt as if he would have seen all the way into the darkest corner of her soul.

She gasped again.

He opened his mouth to speak, still not letting his eyes to leave hers.

"You were incorrect."

* * *

**A/N **Hope you liked it, hope you review, and for last time now: **This was the end of it! **It's a one-shot and it means this was the all. Sorry folks. No sequels or second chapters. 


	2. More confessions

**A/N **Good news! I decided to write a second chapter!

Bad news! It has nothing to do with Kagome or Sesshoumaru and does not relate to the "first chapter" at all, except that the title will go very well with this one, too. You see, here's another **one-shot **(NO second chapters or sequels)!

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine. I'll only borrow them, for awhile... Very short while...

**

* * *

**

More Confessions

"Houshi-sama, where's Inuyasha?"

"He saw one of the soul-snatchers."

"Ah, I see. So he's off trying to find Kikyo."

"Kagome-sama wouldn't be too happy if she knew."

"Yes, but Kagome left to her own world. It might take some time before she'll return."

"And no one can tell when Inuyasha will return."

The woman nodded.

"So that leaves just the two of us", Miroku grinned.

"Ha! Shippo is here too!"

"But he's asleep..."

"Don't you even dare to try – "

The slap gave out a nasty smacking sound and Miroku's head tilted back. His hand also disappeared very fast from where it had _accidentally_ wandered.

Sango huffed in annoyance and got up. After staring daggers at the monk for a short while she turned and stomped away.

Miroku watched her go, silently cursing his over-eager hands. Sango truly was a beautiful woman, and her behind was very well formed indeed. But Miroku really wanted more than that. He honoured the demon-slayer, he admired her and cared for her – and he cared for her a lot.

But every time they might have got a promising moment, his hands seemed to get a mind of their own and wander on forbidden areas, not caring about consequences.

She had already suffered so much. She has already seen too much pain, too many bad and evil things. He wanted to protect her from the cruel side of the world. And yet he only seemed to bring her frustration and annoyance. He only seemed to upset her even more.

Miroku sighed.

Sango stopped as she reached the riverside and sat down. She leaned back and looked at the stars. They were so bright, so beautiful... But they didn't make her feel any better.

Why he had to be such a pervert? He was handsome, she did not deny that.. And he was nice to be around with, and he was a good friend too.. But in her mind, she did not want that. In her heart she did not wish him to be a good friend. She wanted more.

And obviously he was ready to give her the "more" – part too, assuming from the hands he could not keep for himself. But that was not exactly what she wanted, either. Though she had suffered a lot, though she was a demon-slayer and an excellent warrior, she still was a woman. She wanted romance. Sweet words, holding hands and soft tender kisses, without any demanding. She wanted just to be near him and feel safe, protected. She wanted to forget about Kohaku, about her sadness and rough experiences. She wanted to feel the time stop when he came near her, and be happy.

A rustling sound caught her attention and she straightened, alerted to every possible thing that could have caused that noise.

She only saw the monk.

"What you are here for?" she asked glaring him. She still was angry with him.

"I'm here to apologize."

"Huh?" amazement decorated her eyes as she heard his words.

Miroku kneeled down next to her. He gently took her hands in his own.

"I'm truly sorry for my earlier behaviour."

Sango blinked and she could feel a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Apology accepted", she mumbled, looking at the dark grass.

He smiled, and that sweet smile made her blush even more. And he did not let his grip of her hands fade.

For a while they sat there side to side, Miroku holding her hands, listening to the streaming little river, and admiring the stars shining above, without exchanging a word with one another.

"The stars remind me of you", he suddenly said on a quiet tone. "They are so beautiful and they shine so brightly."

Miroku turned to look at Sango and locked his eyes to hers.

"I really care for you."

Her blush deepened. His hand raised to rest on her chin.

Sango's eyes widened as she realised what he was going to do.

The kiss was careful and sweet. Sango's heart was beating faster than ever before in her life. He broke the kiss and then wrapped his arms around her, embracing her.

She closed her eyes. His soft breath tickled her ear.

"Sango, my love", he whispered gently, "would you bear my child?"

Sango's hand acted faster than her eyes and soon Miroku covered his burning cheek with his hand.

"Hentai!"

But her voice and slap weren't as sharp as they usually were. She was still blushing, her heart was beating fast, and he heard his voice by her ear over and over again.

_Sango, my love..._

**

* * *

A/N THE END!**

Hope you liked it. Aww, they're so adorable together!


End file.
